


The Valaquenta

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, Humor, Podfic Welcome, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tries to read.  Gabriel makes it difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Valaquenta

Sam sat in the motel room, reading something for pleasure for once.

“Whatcha reading?”

He set his book aside with a sigh and looked up at Gabriel. “The Silmarillion.”

Gabriel snorted. “Too dry for me. And too close to home.”

“You’ve read Tolkien?”

“Read? I met the man!”

Sam gaped at him, jealousy rising. “Wait. You didn’t trick him, did you?”

Gabriel snorted. “What do you take me for? Besides, he didn’t do anything to deserve it. No, I ran into him in a café one day. Nice guy.”

Sam shook his head at the improbability of this.

“So why The Silmarillion?” Gabriel asked. “I would have expected you to read Lord of the Rings.”

“I have,” Sam said shortly, giving up on returning to his book for the moment. “But, I dunno, The Silmarillion’s so epic, you know? So much happens. And Lord of the Rings is a bit too much like what’s going on now.”

Gabriel smirked. “Maybe I should start calling you Frodo.”

Sam glared at him. “Don’t you dare!”

“Whatever. See ya, Frodo!”

And Gabriel vanished. Sam sighed and got out his laptop, no longer interested in reading.


End file.
